icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Phenglei Kai/Don't get overconfident, folks.
I have noticed lately that some people around here - not too many, but some - seem awfully sure of themselves regarding what's going to happen on the show, or what the results (usually bad) would be if Dan Schneider make certain decisions for the plotline. "This is what he feels. Absolutely guaranteed." "This is how she feels. No question whatsoever." "There is no way that could happen. It's impossible." "It has to happen like this. There's no other possibility." "Dan Schneider would never do that." "If he did do that, it would absolutely ruin ..." "If that happened, Dan Schneider would lose 75% of his audience. There's no way he could do it and make it work." You know, it's perfectly fine to feel confident in your views, but I would urge everybody here to remember that nothing is ever certain. In the "Fun Facts" for iOMG, Dan Schneider himself said : "Even when you do learn what happens in iOMG, you still won't know what's happening in the next episode, or the ones after that. I don't say that to "mess with your minds" or to be a tease. I say it to remind you that iCarly (like most scripted TV shows) is a growing, evolving story. And, as any good writer knows, you never want to be predictable. Twists and turns are what keeps shows exciting, right? Right?! Say right. Thank you. :)" You can go over all of the events that have occurred in the show up until now, consider all that could happen in the future, and make a decision about what you think will most likely happen. But just remember ... During any of the previous seasons, Dan Schneider would have looked at his scripts and thought about how the plotline could proceed after these episodes were completed. If he believed that there was only one possible or logical way for the plotline to proceed after these episodes, then he would have gone back and written the scripts up differently. Like any good writer, Dan Schneider wants to keep his audience guessing as to what's going to happen next. One of the keys to that is to avoid revealing too much definitively, or creating a plotline that has only one possible outcome. Also, even if you're right about what Dan Schneider has planned right now, that doesn't mean it can't change. Imagine if, one day, a couple of the show's writers are brainstorming ideas to pitch to Dan Schneider. At one point, one of them says, "Hey, that gives me an idea. How about this for a twist? I didn't really think it could work, but what if we were to ..." Later ... Dan Schneider : But that’s not what we’ve been building up to. Writer : We know, but we haven’t said anything explicit on the show yet. We’d have to plan it out very carefully at this point, but I still think we could turn the plotline around. Dan Schneider : Skeptical You really think that’s a good idea? Writer : Just hear us out, okay? This is what we were thinking … ''Explains'' Dan Schneider : Hmmm, I don’t know about this … Let me think it over. In the meantime, you get the rest of the staff together for a meeting. I want to hear what they think about this. Let me ask you this : Do you still hold all of the same beliefs and ideas today that you did a year ago? Even if you do, many people would have to say no. All I’m really saying is : Don’t get overconfident. With two seasons left to go now, anything can happen. Anything can change, including people’s minds. Even Dan Schneider himself can’t know for 100% sure what tomorrow will bring. Category:Blog posts